


like poetry on his tongue

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Series: saf ficlets!! [7]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Anyways, I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED THIS WITH THE WORKING TITLE OF “Yeah” SHAKAJSK, M/M, a fic i wrote to incorporate headcanons and also this one sentence, dont succumb to peer pressure kids, even tho i did, guess what? it’s old writing, i just wanted this to be fic #169 in the saf tag, okay ill admit it, shocker - Freeform, so that i could be cool w the discord, this was originally called “hero taste generator”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: Purple wrote the sentence “he tasted of coffee, cigarettes, and bad decisions”, and I wrote a domestic ficlet around it. It would taste terrible, but it’s poetic, right?(At least I think it was Purple.)(edited 2/5/2020 for formatting)





	like poetry on his tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stargate-ruiner (purpleplanet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleplanet/gifts).



> there were a lot of jokes made around this, but this fic is surprisingly serious.
> 
> also read all purple’s fics 
> 
> they’re all so good

Curt came home to find Owen dunking a scone into his coffee angrily.

How one dunked scones in coffee angrily, he didn’t know, but Owen was doing it, so it must have been possible.

There was a frown on his face, and his black hair fell into his eyes as drops of coffee splashed around him. The paper he was poring over had undoubtedly already been damaged by the liquid, but Owen likely wouldn’t care. Glasses he only wore when he absolutely had to were falling off his face and he wrinkled his nose in an attempt to stop the impending disaster.

He was really kinda adorable.

“Hey, babe.” Curt closed the door behind him. “How was your day?”

Owen let out a noise that sounded like pure anguish and frustration.

“Cool, cool.”

A furry head rubbed against his leg—Agent, begging for treats. Curt took a few minutes to pet his favorite cat and give him the food he’d been mewling for, then went over to his boyfriend.

“Tough day at work?” Curt asked, wrapping his arms around Owen from behind. Owen leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

“I’m drinking coffee at four in the afternoon,” Owen bemoaned, “and I don’t even _like_ coffee!”

“We both know that’s a lie, hon.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to remind me.” Owen pushed the paper away from him and turned around to face Curt. “Get over here, I have a boyfriend for a reason.”

Curt raised an eyebrow. “What reason?”

“To distract me,” Owen let out, pulling him in for a kiss.

He tasted of coffee, cigarettes, and bad decisions—terrible, wonderful, and all-around addicting all at once. Curt wound his hands into Owen’s hair and brought him closer, closer, closer.

It didn’t take long for them to move to the couch, especially since the chair Owen was sitting in was not the kind that was at all comfortable for either party to lean over.

“You need to brush your teeth,” Curt told him. “I can taste the cigarette smoke.”

“Don’t kiss me then, love.”

“Yeah I’m not going to do that.”

Owen didn’t argue.

**Author's Note:**

> give me more sentences to turn into domestic ficlets at my tumblr nottodaylogic


End file.
